Loosing Purpose?
by Geezworld234
Summary: Now Jack has finally got Mary's murder avenged is there any reason for him to continue working for UCOS?


_**Disclaimer: Not Mine! In answer to Beth's Write a fic based around the lyric"all I know since yesterday is everything has changed" challenge. Set after 'The Last Laugh' enjoy! :) x**_

* * *

"_We did it love, We got him_!" Jack exclaimed rising his glass of scotch to toast his wife's murderer being avenged at long last.

The next morning Jack was wide awake at three, he hadn't been able to sleep he was too happy, too excited to shout it from the rooftops that the bastard who had cruelly snatched Mary's life from them was locked away and he would never see the light of day again.

There was another reason he couldn't sleep however, as with every good thing that occurs something bad is usually there, lurking in the background.

"I hope I haven't woken you, love, only I have to talk to someone getting that bastard locked up has got me thinking" he said as he approached Mary's resting place, steaming mug of cocoa in hand.

"I know, I know thinking is dangerous but Mary love can you keep a secret?" he waited a while before he confided in his dead wife.

"When I joined UCOS I saw it as an golden opportunity, all those unsolved crime and naturally the first thing I that came into my head when Sandra told me about the unit was how many of those crime Hanson was in the middle off" he laughed at what he heard his wife's response to be.

"Alright so it wasn't much of a secret then, but can you really blame me Mary? It gave me the excuse to prove what happened to you and it was much easier than if I had done it alone." He placed his now cold beverage on the floor, he couldn't stand hot drinks that weren't piping hot.

"No of course that wasn't the only reason why I signed up for UCOS, It gave me an opportunity to do what I am best at and what I enjoy, maybe not so much as golf".

"I don't know perhaps you are right, if it hadn't been Sandra heading up the squad I may have thought twice about joining" he continued "Oh I know, she's the best Guv'nor I've ever had and one of the loveliest girls, she's like the daughter we never had."

"Do you think if we had had a daughter she would have turned out like Sandra? I know you shouldn't dwell on the past love, and yes alright I will get back to what is really on my mind. You always could read me like a book." He sighed. All he wanted to do more than anything in the world was hold her tight, jump up and down with her in his arms celebrating they had Hanson. But of course if she was here now they wouldn't be celebrating that.

"Well anyway, back to the point the thing is since before yesterday I had a purpose for being in UCOS, just like Brian and Gerry do. Brain wants to prove to the world that he isn't incompetent that he can do a damn good job at being a detective as well as getting justice for Antony Kaye, you see I don't think it was Brian's fault he died. Yes Brian was pissed that night but he had been on many other times he was on duty the stupid bugger but that's why I think getting Brian to take the blame was the perfect cover up. Yes you are probably right I have been spending way too much time with him. What's Gerry's reason for being a part of UCOS you ask? Well that's easy, to prove he wasn't bent like all of those around him" Jack explained.

"You see for me, everything changed yesterday. I no longer have my driving force my purpose for being there and it has making me wonder if I can continue working for UCOS. I know how many times have we been at this crossroads before, love? I know it's always Hanson who is the root cause of them but this time I think I'm done" his sigh echoed in the fresh morning air.

"Now Mary I know it sounds selfish, alright very selfish of me but how am I meant to get justice for people if I don't have my driving force behind me?" he replied to what he imagined his wife had said to him.

"I guess you are right Mary, you always are. Those people out there are like how I was lost, desperate they have probably given up on ever getting justice for their loved ones, at least I had a bit of control on how to get that low life punished, they don't have that luxury. Yes love they probably do think we have given up on them. I could not agree more Mary it is my job to show them that we haven't given up on them and that I am living proof that it is possible to get justice years later." A huge smile broke out across his face.

"Mary love, I could kiss you!" he blew a kiss across to where she lay.

"I've got my Moby back, oh it's one of Gerry's funny sayings I never really understood what he meant by it until this morning. What would I do without you eh? You always make me see sense. I love you for that, Mary." His smile was fixed across his face and he loved that, Mary never failed to make him smile. Even now.

"Well look at that beautiful sunrise, I expect you would like to get back to your beauty sleep and I guess I should do too, after all it is a working day today" he said collecting his mug and waving down at Mary's headstone.

"Sleep tight love."

* * *

_**The End! I do hope that was alright, reviews would be much appreciated! Gee :) x**_


End file.
